Helping a Lost Mind
by RosyQ
Summary: How can one single thought change your whole perspective? How can one misunderstanding or one mislead decision change everything you do, say, or think? He always thought he'd be the only person who'd have to open his eyes and heart. Now, he learned that a single action can turn even the most joyful person into someone ordinary and heart-buried. Not the sequel to my first story.
1. Chapter 1

How can one single thought change your whole perspective? How can one misunderstanding, one painful heart, or one mislead decision change everything you do, say, or think?

I've always thought that I'd be the only person who'd have to open my eyes and my heart. Now I've learned that a single action can turn even the most joyful person into someone ordinary and heart-buried.

* * *

I decided to return to Japan's SPR after four years. Some people might think it's because I believe I have more opportunities of ghost hunting in Japan, others assure it's because I want to stay away from the press. None of them were correct.

I felt free in Japan's SPR. I had what in my own way could be called friends. I had more opportunities to lead, not to follow instructions. In Japan, I could be myself without my companions making a big deal out of it. Most of all, I left that one person who saw me for who I really am.

I broke her heart all those years ago. Now, even if my assumptions were correct and she loves my twin brother, I will try to amend things. I want everything to be as they were before. Is that too selfish to ask for?

My brother is alive, and now Mai has all the opportunities to be with him. That is if he loves her back. _'Who wouldn't?'_

As Lin, Gene and I board the plane that will lead me to my other home, I start remembering all those amusing moments when I teased Mai, those relaxing moments as I drank her tea and those terrifying memories as I saw myself running towards Mai's location to save her from the trouble she was always in. I also started to remember all the personalities from SPR that, although they annoyed me, I would never trade for the monotonous and distanced people I used to work with back at BSPR.

I fell into an uncommonly heavy sleep for the next hours.

"oll- Noll!" I woke up fast after the voice almost shouted in my ear.

Glaring at my brother I said "Gene what is so important? Let me be."

Gene looked at me with amusement. "Alright, if you wish to stay in this airplane after everybody is gone then suit yourself."

' _You will be the one that will make us be late. Plus, the more you wait, the later you'll see your love.'_ Gene winked at me after his telepathic message.

He turned around and left the airplane. He was right. Everybody left.

* * *

We made our trip towards SPR, obviously not affected by jetlag. I was told we were to be greeted by someone second in charge of the office. Madoka currently led this office, but who was the second in charge? When did this new position arise?

We stood in front of the office door, but I couldn't move an inch. I thought about the changes that could await me. Deciding that it was time to get over such nonsense, I took a deep breath.

' _This is it.'_

I opened the door.

Looking around, the place itself had been improved. It felt more… modern and inviting, as much as inviting would be for a ghost hunting company.

"Hey, Naru!" I turned towards the couches to find Monk being scolded by Ayako for being too loud.

"Sorry." He stood up and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me with a serious look. I stared back evenly. After a minute, he grinned and patted my back. "I see you're still stone-faced as ever. No reactions, and no normal-people greetings. It's nice to have you back."

"Now we'll have two of those." Ayako muttered, but we all heard her perfectly.

Monk immediately looked at the three of us. "Why is there two of you, Naru? And yo, Lin. Long time no see." Lin nodded as a greeting.

"I thought you would have known what a twin is, Takigawa." I answered.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know what a twin is. I didn't expect him to actually be here, though. You have some explaining to do, mister."

I ignored him, as I didn't want to engage in a big explanation as to why Gene is alive. It was at that moment when I really took in Monk's and Ayako's appearances. How could I miss it?

Monk was dressed in nice jeans, but instead of his usual rock star-casual look, he had a smart- casual outfit. His hair was as long as before, but it was tied neatly.

Ayako also dressed semi- casual. She looked more conservative in the way she was dressed. Instead of the heavy make-up she always wore, she had natural colors. Even her usual red lipstick color was gone.

"May I ask, why are you dressed like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

They looked at each other. Ayako answered. "Mai asked us to."

"Not that it's not beneficial for the company to have well-dressed employees, but why would you follow Mai's advice? It's not like she-"

"Because I believe I have the right to do so, Dr. Davis."

Was that… Mai? It sounds like her voice, but not in a way I was used to.

At our right stood an almost completely different Mai. She wore complete formal attire, suitable for her twenty- one-year-old self. Her hair was mid-back length with two strands neatly pinned against each side of her head. Her attire was a white blouse, beige pants and a navy-blue woman suit jacket. It was everything she never wore before.

"Staring is rude, Dr. Davis, Mr. Davis and Lin-san." She stared at each of us and gave a small smile. I couldn't help but feel that her smile was between forced and genuine. It felt like she was debating on completely showing her emotions.

"What happened to 'Naru'? Is it that you finally learned my name?" I smirked, ignoring her statement. She didn't seem affected by my teasing.

"Which of all your names? Besides, it's only proper to address your boss by their title. That is, unless the boss asks for a different type of addressing. Would you like it if I call you Naru instead?" All her face showed no emotion and all business. When she finished by making her question, I saw real confusion by the way she furrowed her eyebrows. It seemed like we never knew each other.

' _Was all of this happening because of the way I treated her before? I couldn't have made such a big negative impact for her to behave this way.'_

I wanted nothing more than for things to return to normal.

"Call me Naru." I knew I let my emotions show a little, but that was the point. I wanted to show her that her change affected me.

She half smiled. "Alright, Naru."

"May I just call you Mai?" If I wanted to make things go back to normal, I'd have to start somewhere.

"You're the boss. You decide." Her permission made me feel more at ease, but not completely. Her eyes widened like she remembered something and bowed. "What an unprofessional greeting from my part. Welcome, Naru, Eugene and Lin (if I may call you like that)."

I could sense that Gene was uncomfortable. After all, he was excited to see Mai in person for the first time. I would have expected that he hugged her, if it were under different circumstances.

Gene and Lin bowed. For the first time in this encounter, they spoke.

"Thanks for receiving us." They said in unison.

I stared at her for longer than I should have. "I was told that the second in charge of the office would greet us. You shouldn't worry to receive us in such a manner."

"But I should, because I _am_ the second in charge."

If our eyes widened a bit more, our eyeballs would have popped out.

I looked at Ayako and Monk for confirmation, which in return just laughed awkwardly.

My stare returned to Mai.

"Madoka gave me permission to use the main office until she returned, but later she said that you were coming back and ordered me to get your office ready. I apologize. I've had my priorities on work and I didn't clear the office completely. In an hour I shall have it ready."

Every time she talked, I felt a headache. She talked like a robot. She was all business and no emotions. She reminded me of myself.

"Eugene, please come to the main office for a moment." She looked at Gene.

Gene looked confused, but followed her anyways.

* * *

Gene's POV

I had no idea why Mai called me here, but here I am. I waited for her to inform me of some business. Instead, she took a small box out of the desk's drawer and put it in my hand.

"What is this?"

"Open it." She smiled.

I did as I was told. It was a small silver and black compass that hung on a necklace. I looked at it even closer, and found a way to open it. In a locket was a drawing of Noll and I, like a picture that was taken of the both of us. Noll told me that he gave her a picture of both of us before he left, so this must be it.

"It represents the memories of the times when you guided me in my dreams. Take it as a thank you. I'll give Naru and Lin their presents when it's time."

I stared at her as some tears threatened to fall. She smiled and hugged me.

"I don't bite, Gene. I may act different now, but all of you guys can still count on me."

I let my tears fall as I hugged her back. Three minutes passed.

"Why are you so different now?"

"I'll tell you in time, I promise." Mai let go of me and retuned to her 'normal' self. She tried giving me a reassuring smile.

"Will you and Noll be the same as before?" I asked.

Her smile faltered. "I know you're worried that Naru might be the cause of my behavior, but he's not. Still, I don't believe things will be the same as before. I'm not the same as I was three years ago."

Something clicked in my mind. "Three years? Noll has been gone for four years…"

"As I said before, I'm not who I am now because of Naru."

I let the subject drop. _'Something must have happened after Noll left.'_

* * *

Naru's POV

After Mai left with Gene, I confronted the situation with Monk and Ayako.

"What happened with Mai?"

Sad looks crossed both their faces. "Something happened three years ago. She hasn't been the same since that incident." Monk answered me.

"What incident?"

"We… can't tell. She doesn't want anyone pitying her, and she told us to never mention it. It's her decision to tell you or not." Ayako had a grim look as she answered.

I nodded. _'What could have happened to make her change like this?'_

After minutes of silence, Mai reappeared with Gene behind her.

"It's already late, you should all leave. Your office will be ready soon, Naru." 'Naru' didn't sound correct the monotonous way she was saying it.

"You should leave too, Mai. Don't overwork yourself."

She snorted. "With all respect, I believe you're in the same position as I am. I will leave once I finish."

She turned to leave, but my voice stopped her. "You've changed, Mai."

She turned a little to face me. "I did not change, I merely adjusted to my life's circumstances." She turned to leave again for her office, but I interrupted her one last time.

"Why are you like this?"

The air around us turned colder than normal, such as her eyes did.

"As a graduated psychologist, I can tell you that after an accident your body may heal and you may recover from some psychological trauma, after a heartbreak your heart can be amended by the love of a better caring person, a person can become more applied to studying after failing an exam, and a person may continue fighting for their self- worth after the mistreating of others but I failed to understand and solve a simple yet complicated question: can the lost mind return to its original state?"

I felt afraid. The Mai I knew never had thoughts like this. I knew her question had a deep meaning. Although she didn't expect an answer, I _had_ to give her one.

"While there's life and will, there is hope."

She turned around, facing my soon-to-be private office.

We all jumped when a cup in the coffee table exploded into tiny pieces.

I turned to look back at Mai, but she had disappeared into the office.

* * *

 **I know… I used Stephen Hawking's quote. I even added the will part. :P**

 **So, this is the first chapter of my second fan fiction. I tried using a different way of writing… sort of. Constructive suggestions are welcome. Let me know what you think. It will get better, so don't worry. Haha. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but the next ones will be better. I wanted this long chapter as an introduction as how everything changed so you have an idea as to what might be coming. There will be Mai's POV also. IT WONT BE A SAD STORY.. Love shall be involved too.** **Please Review. 'Till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

After we left SPR for the night, Lin, Gene and I settled in our temporary apartment. A dead silence crossed between us, and not even the usually joyful Gene dared to break it.

None of us needed to speak out loud, because we knew that the same thing crossed our minds.

' _What happened?'_

Lin settled in one of the two rooms in the apartment, while Gene and I were to share the other. The only sounds to be heard were the hitting sounds as the suitcases were placed on either the beds or chairs, the unzipping of said suitcases and the opening and closing of doors.

Both Gene and I settled on our beds, but I could still feel him awake after ten minutes.

"Ironic."

I looked at my brother's form, which was illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the windows in our room. "What?"

He turned his body to look at me. "It's ironic. Throughout our life, we were sure that we needed no one else in our lives, just the two of us. Suddenly, everything changes. A car hits me, breaking the dynamic duo for a while. Although you had our parents, you didn't have anyone you could really feel completely comfortable with. We meet Mai. She became a breath of fresh air, and little by little she formed part of our messed lives. Her joyfulness brought hope and love even to you. Then we left her side. After years, we finally appreciate what we had in our lives. When we come to claim that joyfulness that we took for granted, it is nowhere to be seen."

Silence crossed yet again.

"We can't lose her… I can't lose her." I never thought I'd be confessing this to Gene. After all, I can't lose what may belong to another. _'Stop it, Noll. You don't know for sure who she loves,_ if _she even loves someone.'_

"We won't, Noll."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just… feel it."

* * *

We arrived early next morning. Although the door was locked, the light inside the office was turned on.

' _Odd'_

As we entered, we looked around to find if anyone was in the office. I entered my private office handling a box with my latest files and books, and found two desks; the first one had basic office supplies and a photo frame, and the other one had Mai with her head and arms laid on it.

' _Had she slept here?'_

I decided to let her sleep while I settled in the office.

I looked at the picture held by the photo frame in my desk: the SPR team in its old days. I remembered that Mai had insisted a group picture after one of our shortest cases, and she insisted that I should be in the photo, even if I refused to smile.

Next to it, I found a little black box. I put my heavy box down and took the smaller one. It had a black leather watch, and it was a little expensive judging by the trademark. There was a little note inside the box.

 **Welcome Back**

' _Mai.'_

The watch seemed nice on my wrist. Content with this unexpected gift, I headed towards Mai's sleeping form to wake her up. I gently took her shoulders, and shook her a bit.

I didn't expect for her to jolt up from her sleep and connect her elbow to my chest.

It was painful, to say the least.

When she saw my hand on my chest, she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry! Y-you startled me. It won't happen again, I promise!"

She guided me to my chair. I could see that she was shaken up by something, like she had expected some kind of danger. Her eyes showed guilt.

I waved away her apologies. "Don't worry about me. It was just a little hit." I smiled to see if I got any other reaction from her.

She quickly looked away. "I'm glad you're fine."

I didn't notice the cold air that surrounded us, until the temperature went back to normal.

Minutes passed in awkward silence.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

Hesitantly, she connected her stare with mine. "Yes."

"You can tell me, you know." I told her full of hope.

"I'd rather not. At least not now."

I sighed. "At least update me on what's new."

My eyes searched hers in hope to get some kind of reaction. She sighed and sat down on her own chair.

"Alright. Hmm… Well, Monk and Ayako are married. Yasuhara is studying in the same college as I am, although I'm ahead of him by far. Masako still hosts her show, and she is more polite. John is still a priest. I practically managed SPR, as Madoka always had business trips."

"What about you, personally?"

"Nothing much. I study, work, rest, and repeat."

"Are you sure you're not describing my own life?" I raised an eyebrow.

A small and short chuckle erupted from her. "Apparently I've become a Naru." Her small smile disappeared. "Although you definitely have it better than me."

I stared at her emotionless mask. "Have what better than you?"

Her cold expression emerged again.

"Life."

"Mai, what exactly-"

A knock on the door interrupted my question.

Gene entered and began speaking without noticing Mai's presence.

"Noll, our desks have been organized. Lin is already copying files to his laptop."

His eyes found Mai. "Mai? Sorry. I didn't know you were there. Did you organize our desks?"

I looked at Mai, and she was already immersed in work. She looked up from her laptop and greeted Gene with the same expressionless mask. "Good morning, Gene."

"…Good morning, Mai."

"Mai, you should go home and rest. After all, you stayed the night here."

She looked up from her work. "I did go home. I showered and slept, then came here at three in the morning."

"Wow, Mai. Your working skills have improved more than I thought." I smirked.

"Yes. By the way, Naru, we'll have to share an office. Gene, you will take my old desk."

Gene pouted. "But I wanna be next to Noll! Don't be a meanie."

Mai's glare ran a shiver down our backs. "Eugene, you are a grown man. Do not play with me. You'll use my old desk."

"But-"

"Gene! Just do as she says." I rubbed my temples.

Gene looked taken aback by my attitude, but he started looking between me and Mai, a teasing smile forming its way to his lips. "I see. You two need your space. I'll go."

* * *

Mai's POV

Gene's smile only widened as I rolled my eyes.

I ignored him for that part, because I didn't want to engage in any type of strong emotion. Speaking of which… "Gene, let us do our work. When you get out, close the door _softly_ behind you."

His smile turned into a mischievous smirk. He got out of my shared office and slammed the door.

Slam.

The sound echoed in my head, repeating again and again, hurting my ears.

 **I couldn't see Naru anymore, because my eyes weren't focused on him. I heard loud pounding.**

 **It continued on**

 **And on**

 **And on…**

 **I wasn't in the office anymore, or at least that's what I thought.**

 **My heart beat fast, my palms and forehead were sweaty, and my mind was concentrated on the hard pounding. They were screaming. They were looking for me. They were ready to hurt me. I couldn't get out of my bedroom, because I feared that if I got out of this barrier, they would get me, hurt me, and maybe kill me. My phone was out in the kitchen, so I couldn't call for help. I felt trapped, like I was in a cage and someone soon enough was about to let loose the most ferocious lions to devour me.**

 **"Come out, you monster!"**

 **"We'll get you, rat!"**

 **I covered my ears in an attempt to ease the noise.**

 **There was silence, but only for two seconds.**

 **I heard as the entrance door to my apartment smashed. They entered. Rushed footsteps were the only thing heard throughout my apartment.**

 **I hid under my bed.**

 **The invaders to my home opened my bedroom door. I thought that maybe I had a chance to escape if they entered my bathroom. My planning was futile. I got pulled by the legs as a shriek escaped my lips.**

 **They turned me around and grabbed my wrists. A familiar face looked at me with disgust, picked me up and threw me out of my bedroom. He kicked me while yelling, "This is for my son! You won't hurt anybody else. You're a monster, a shame for your own family! Worthless _murderer_."**

 **I managed to speak through my coughing session. "I didn't murder anyone." Tears covered all my face, while I was curled up like a ball.**

 **"Judging by the marks on my son's neck and that of all his friends, you're capable of killing. I'm here to assure everyone else that it won't happen."**

 **I tried crawling away, but yet another man grabbed and tightened his hands on my shoulders. I did all I could to run away. What a waste of energy. The man sat on my legs to assure that I couldn't move. I was sure he would beat me to death. As he had his fist beside his head, ready to connect it with my face, I saw his lips moving, but another voice caught my attention.**

 **"Mai!" I recognized that voice. It sounded so far away. My name was being repeated, and every time I could hear it closer.**

 **"Mai!" I heard it clearly. I closed my eyes in an attempt to concentrate on the voice.**

When I opened my eyes, I was back at the office. I was panting. My hands clutched Naru's shirt, and a pair of hands were holding my head. I couldn't entirely concentrate on my surroundings, but I could hear his voice perfectly.

"It's alright, Mai. Breathe in, and breathe out." _'His voice is so soothing.'_

I did as I was told.

"Now look at me."

I stared at perfect blue pools. They felt calming and reassuring.

I finally concentrated on my surroundings. The desks towered over us, so I guessed we were on the floor. Lin and Gene also towered over us.

Gene was talking on the phone. "I don't know what happened! Just come here. Alright." He ended the call.

He caught my eyes. "Mai, what happened?"

"Let her calm down, Gene." Naru glared at his brother. It was then that I noticed that I sat on his lap. I looked at Naru, who was combing my hair with his hands. His worried expression angered me. If I hadn't been weak, Naru wouldn't have to be worried or pity me.

"Mai-san, are you hurt?"

I looked up at Lin. "No. It was just a… nightmare."

I saw the disbelief in his eyes when I told him that it was just a nightmare, but he let it drop.

After minutes of trying to calm down, I successfully hid my 'out of control' emotions.

"May I go rest?" I needed time to control my emotions before anything bad really happens, and I also needed to rest.

"Yes, you may." Naru stood up and extended his hand to help me.

I took his offered hand, stood up and headed towards the entrance to the office. Since where I'm going is in this same building, I left my things at the office.

"Are you going to your home?" Naru was clearly worried. _'Why now? Four years ago, he would have shown no worries, and would have told me to stop being an idiot.'_

"No. If the others come, tell them I'll be in the white room."

"White room?" They all said in unison.

"Yes. I'll be back in three hours." I turned around and pushed the door open, but before I could take a step outside, Naru's voice stopped me.

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru?"

"Are you sure you will be alright all alone?"

"I've done this before. I need to be alone for a while. Now, I need to go."

* * *

Naru's POV

I watched Mai leave, and hoped that she will be alright. After the episode she just had, I felt the need to know what happened and what is going on.

I sighed. _'Guess I'll have to trust her, like I always do.'_

The need for tea kicked in, so I headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you going to do, Noll?"

I looked at my brother. "Tea, idiot."

"Well, then make some for me too."

"One for me as well."

' _Even Lin?'_

I rolled my eyes and entered the kitchen to make the tea. _'I can't believe I'm doing favors for them.'_

' _Did Mai experience a post-cognitive dream about a spirit? Or was she experiencing one of her own memories?'_

' _She whispered "I didn't murder anyone."… She couldn't have killed someone or even attempted to, could she?_

* * *

 **Tan tan TAAAAN. End of chapter two.**

 **I don't know if other people read author notes, but I'll share my thoughts here.**

 **All the characters will be involved in the story, and for those worried if this will be a sad story: there will be all types of moments; from sad to happy and peaceful to tense, and from the 'I saw that coming' to the 'what the fudge happened?'. I usually involve love in my stories, but I won't tell who might end up with who. XD Any constructive suggestions are welcome. And thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Believe me, even if I write a lot of chapters and/or stories (which in this case I have only posted two), I will still "fangirl" over a review.**

 **'Till next chapter! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Three years. All bottled up. After months of practically no nightmares, the fear strikes me again. Whenever they mention that incident, the beginning of my true fear, the decomposing of the peace and sanity that once held me together, the first hit to the foundation of what once was my naïve life… whenever that incident is spoken of, my mind becomes a battlefield where those intrusive thoughts fight the ones that tell me 'everything is going to be alright'.

These last months, I've learned that a psychology degree is not going to help me entirely. Of course, knowledge will help, but I found something stronger to ease the fear: hope.

That tiny grain of hope I'm holding onto may be my last chance to feel again… to have peace.

Meanwhile, I'll keep using this room to calm myself.

Since I told Naru I'd be back in three hours, I had one hour to sleep, another to meditate and forty-five minutes of music.

After one hour of sleep and another of meditation, I stand before the white grand piano.

I'm not a great singer nor piano player, but this is my best way to express my emotions without directly saying what I feel.

After staring at the piano for a while, I sat and as soon as I touched the first piano key, I became completely immerse in music.

* * *

Naru's POV (ten minutes after Mai left)

For the first time ever, I did my work on the office couch instead of my desk. I thought I'd feel more at peace without the noise I was used to.

But, first of all: Mai was somewhere called a 'white room' doing who-knows-what shortly after she suffered some kind of vision or memory, and there was no one there to assure she was fine.

And then…

Ayako and Monk came twenty minutes after Mai left. Well, _stormed inside_ is a better way to describe it.

"Where's Mai?" Monk searched frantically across the office.

Gene, whom I had forgotten about, answered Monk's question. "She is somewhere called 'the white room'."

A look of relief crossed both Ayako's and Monk's faces.

"Oh, good." Ayako sighed in relief.

' _What_ is _the white room?' If I want to help Mai, I need to know more about what she does and what happened.'_

Normally, I wouldn't intrude into other people's business, but for the first time I felt the need to know.

"What is the white room?" I asked.

Monk rubbed the back of his neck while finding a way to explain it.

"Well, uh… the white room is sort of a place that Mai uses to relax. She likes to be alone there, you know, to get her mind off of things. It's called the white room because the walls are white, the floor is white, her 'psychologist' couch is white and her piano is white. She has some paintings with some light colors on them, but almost everything is white. She says that white helps her to calm down and clear her mind. She usually sleeps, meditates and does other stuff to relax."

' _It makes sense. Someone who suffers from stressing situations needs to know methods to relax.'_ Gene had a point.

"Hmm. But how are you completely sure if she is alright?"

Ayako spoke up. "Oh, don't worry about that. We've had that worry before, and Mai told us to install a camera in the room to assure she's fine."

She took out her phone and opened an app. There she was. Mai seemed peaceful while she slept.

"If you want to check on her, the program for the camera is installed all of the office's computers."

I nodded.

"I'm really busy at my parent's hospital and mister over here has band practice and interviews. So we need to go. We only came to check on Mai."

"Interviews?" And there goes our annoying twin unison voices.

Monk grinned madly. "Yeah. About a year ago, our band's popularity boosted. We're 'rising rock-stars' now."

Gene still seemed confused.

"Hmm…" was my only answer.

Monk laughed and turned to walk out of the door with Ayako. "I'll take that as a 'congratulations'."

They disappeared afterwards.

Gene and I returned to our work for half an hour, then the front door opened again.

A man about my age with glasses and dressed in semi- formal attire stared between my brother and me. His goofy grin remained the same as years ago.

Yasuhara.

"Welcome back Naru! I see you brought your mirror reflection from England."

He stared at Gene. "Finally! I can know how Naru would be if he smiled and never glared."

"Yasuhara…" As always, my glare didn't work on him.

Gene chuckled a bit and Yasu turned to look at him like he discovered tons of gold.

"So that's how it looks like!"

Here we go again with the distractions.

"What do you want, Yasuhara?"

He turned to look at me and feigned hurt. " Four years without my favorite grumpy head and this is how you greet me? Not even your beautiful eyes can distract me from my hurting heart."

"If you don't have anything important to say or do here, I suggest you leave so we can work."

He laughed and sat on the couch in front of me.

"I came to see Mai."

"Because?"

Yasuhara gave me a strange look, then a confusing gesture like he knew something. "Because our abnormal relationship urges me to do so."

"Abnormal?" I raised my eyebrow.

He smiled shortly. "You'll find out soon. Where is Mai?"

The way he answered… piqued my interest even more.

"She's in the white room."

Now Yasu raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So she already told you about that?"

"She just told us she'd be in 'the white room'. I know what it is, but I still don't know what I missed all these years." After a short pause, I continued. "Yasuhara, I need to know what happened."

His smile faltered. "I can't tell you unless she wants me to. Don't worry, she'll probably open up to you soon…" then his smile disappeared and he whispered "… or she'll hurt you."

Before I could ask anything else, he continued in a happier tone. "Well, I guess I'll wait until she comes back." He took a folder with some papers in it and started reading.

I paid no more attention and continued working.

' _I wonder what's so important that he's willing to wait for two hours.'_ Yet again, Gene and I shared the same thought.

' _I don't know. We will have to wait and see.'_

* * *

Mai's POV

My 'relaxing' time was up, and I was eager to go back to work.

Upon my arrival at the office, my eyes greeted Yasu's emotionless stare.

"Yasuhara." I greeted in a monotonous voice.

"Taniyama." He replied evenly.

I noticed Naru's and Gene's presence, but I ignored them.

"What brings you here?"

"I have two reasons: the first one is to check up on you in case you've done something stupid or gone out of control, and the second one is to warn you that he's still insisting on his proposal and-"

"My answer is still no."

With an irritated face and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, he continued speaking. "Stop interrupting and let me finish."

The fire in his eyes told me to shut up.

"Continue."

"He's threatening to cancel the protection the law enforcement gives you. He will use your last case which is secretly still open. You know he has his ways of convincing others that you are guilty. Please, be careful. Getting off of his claws is not easy, and neither is choosing between being on your own leading to losing the case, or marrying that manipulative and heartless man."

Naru's, Gene's and Lin's gasps reminded me of their presence.

"Marrying? And what case is he talking about? Mai, what's going on?" Naru's exasperated voice flicked my head towards him.

How could I answer his question without telling all of the truth?

"It's just a stupid threat. The case is nothing important. It's supposed to be closed, and I'm not marrying anyone. I will explain it to you in time."

His stare didn't leave mine.

"I promise. Please, just trust me. "

After a couple seconds more of calculating his next move, he simply sighed. "You know that the company should have some information about this, right?"

"They're informed. But I know you would prefer to hear it for yourself."

Yasuhara's cough brought my attention back to him. "There's something more. His father has a new case for you."

That man. I wish I could run away from all of this. Sadly, I'm tied doing whatever work they have for me.

After a minute of silence and the stares coming from my boss, his assistant and Gene, I sigh in defeat. "I have no choice, like always. Leave the case file on my desk."

After doing so, he walked and stopped in front of the door. With the same serious face as before, he warned me "Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt.", then he left.

Tension still hung heavily, and I knew sometime I would have to explain.

I averted my gaze from everyone and headed towards the kitchenette.

"I'm making tea, anybody else wants?"

Naru answered almost immediately. "I do."

"No thanks." Gene and Lin returned to their work.

After making tea and giving Naru his, we settled in our office.

I tried reading the case file that Yasu left, but Naru's constant stare distracted me. I knew he had questions.

"What's your question?"

I don't know why, but instant nervousness crossed me. I guess it was because I never opened up about my personal life.

Why does he keep staring at me like that?

"What exactly is your relationship with Yasuhara?"

Why would he ask a question like that?

* * *

Naru's POV

It took three seconds of staring to hear her answer.

"He's my best friend."

Ha.

Best friend

"Are you sure?"

It wasn't her hard glare that made me re-think my choice of words, but her watered eyes told me that I brought up a memory I shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, Mai."

She wiped the only tear that fell off.

Her far away gaze complemented her quiet, wobbly voice.

"I'm sure he's my best friend. After all I've done to him, he's still helping me and even though he seems to dislike me, I know he still cares. I know he dislikes me, at least this version of myself, but he still takes care of me."

"But why does he dislike you?"

Her hands balled into fists and her expression hardened.

"After landing hurt in the hospital some years ago, he scolded me for being too reckless, and immediately I had a vision of his past and present, all in a flash. I had no control over my emotions and I threw all of his past on his face. He left the room and didn't visit me for two days. Afterwards, I apologized, but he knew that I wouldn't act like before. Yasu told me that he would treat me as friendly as before as soon as I did the same towards him. It has been three years and nothing has changed. He still helps me and checks up on me, but I haven't seen him smile at me for years."

So… this is why Yasuhara and Mai act strange when they talk.

I have my first piece of the puzzle.

"Why can't you be your old self?"

She lowered her tea cup, then closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"I might harm you. That's all I can say for today."

Maybe I should've stopped asking questions for a while, but my tongue ran faster than my brain.

"Alright. I have another question."

Finishing from massaging her temples, and organizing the case file, she replied.

"Continue."

"What's this 'case' that you were given?"

Her body tensed as her cinnamon eyes connected with mine.

She inhaled

Then exhaled.

"I'm given cases that the law enforcement think may be cause by either a human, or something supernatural. I help them by either confirming it's not supernatural, or exorcising and cleansing if it is. The real problem comes when the events happening are all human-based. I'm not guaranteed full protection. If I sleep alone, there's a huge chance that I'll be attacked by a murderer or a simple criminal."

My skin crawled at the mention of criminals and murderers. My heart turned wild as I thought of the possibilities of Mai being in more danger than I ever thought she could get into.

"Judging by what both you and Yasuhara said before, you can't say no, right?"

She immediately answered a "no."

I'm not letting Mai risk her life if I can stop it.

"Tell them I can help. "

* * *

Mai's POV

"Wait, you want to go help?"

' _Why would he?'_

"If it lowers your risks of getting attacked, why not?"

Why is my stomach feeling funny?

A sense of déjà vu hits me.

I've felt like this before… when I saw him smiling.

Does he care for me?

Is he really willing to help them so I won't be at risk?

"…I don't know if they'll let you."

"I'll tell them that you're my employee and let them know where I come from. I'll tell them my true identity if that's what it takes to be in the case. They won't resist if they know they have a chance at having another professional at help."

Hope…

Was this part of the hope I felt, that someone would go to such extent to keep me as far away from danger as possible?

But, if he only knew how I survived after these years, he might keep _himself_ from the danger that I cause.

But… I'll keep hope that he might help me keep away from hurting anybody, no matter how malicious and disgusting they might be.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Alright"

He sighed in relief, and before resuming his work, he looked at me with a feeling I could not recall. "Oh, Mai?"

When I zoned back to reality after analyzing his emotional gaze, I replied. "Yes?"

My heart stopped.

He… gave me a heartwarming smile. "I forgot to thank you for the watch. So… thank you."

Now my heart dropped to my stomach then jumped to my throat.

I smiled the least I could, so he doesn't expect more emotions from me every time. "You're welcome."

Both of us looked away afterwards. When I turned to look at him again, his smile had disappeared and he was working again.

The day had gone uneventful, except for a few calls from possible clients for interview appointments.

Naru called that stupid detective, and was appointed immediately to work on the case as- obviously- a paranormal investigator. He only mentioned that he was my boss, -you know, the leader of a successful paranormal investigation company branch- and the schemer detective took him and Lin to participate on the case.

The case began the day after, so we closed the office early and drived our separate ways to our apartments to prepare ourselves.

When I got home, I prepared my bag and cooked something. With a full stomach, the tiredness overcame me, but before I fell asleep, I thought _'If only Gene could be my spirit guide again, I would have someone to help me discern reality from imagination, and past from present.'_

* * *

Gene's POV

Since I was left in charge of watching the office and answering calls- so much for being a medium- I took a quick shower then jumped on my bed. For some odd reason, I felt tired and I was pulled into a place I never thought I'd see again: the spiritual plane.

 **In the blink of an eye, my vision changed into a room. I looked around as all my senses clashed in me.**

 **Loud banging from outside could be heard in there. Men were shouting and insulting with rage.**

' _ **Why am I here? Who is the one they're looking for?'**_

 **The banging continued and there was no sign of anyone who could be responsible for these men's shouts.**

 **Then I heard it.**

 **A tremorous and barely audible cry could be heard from behind me.**

 **My body tensed up when I saw a younger Mai with her hands covering her ears and her face stained in tears.**

 **A loud smash resonated throughout the whole place, then Mai hurriedly hid under the bed. Not even four seconds later, a couple of men barged into the room, checked the bathroom, then looked at the bed. They looked at each other and silently agreed to check there.**

 **No.**

 **No.  
**

 **No!**

 **My heart stopped as one of the men reached one side of the bed, then pulled Mai's legs.**

" **No! Don't touch her!" I lunged towards the man, only to remember that it was a vision as my body went right through him.**

 **The man turned her around and grabbed her wrists, looked at her then threw her out of her bedroom.**

 **It was hard to watch the next events, until this sorry excuse for a man raised his hand into a fist then spoke to Mai.**

" **After I'm done with you, I'll make sure your friends pay too. They will remember you as a weak girl who couldn't take a hit and as the one responsible for what we'll do to them."**

 **His fist meant to clash with her face, but it stopped forcefully an inch above it.**

" **I am** _ **not**_ **a weak girl."**

 **Her voice kept rising.**

" **I am** _ **not**_ **going to let you play with my mind and-"**

 **The apartment got extremely cold.**

" **You. Will. Not. Touch. Them."**

 **A burst of PK energy hit the man sitting on her legs, throwing him against the glass coffee table, then Mai looked at the man who grabbed her shoulders. He was backing away, so she used it as an opportunity to get up and face the rest of the men.**

 **Two did not back down and tried to grab her, but she was fast to jerk them off the ground with another blast of energy. She searched for the only man conscious, but he had escaped.**

 **Mai looked to her surroundings. The man that tried to beat her remained unconscious over the pieces of her smashed coffee table, and the other two unconscious men were lying on the ground with broken paintings and pictures that once decorated her wall.**

 **All of this madness happened in the span of ten minutes.**

 **Mai looked at her shaking hands, then at the mirror at the other side of the apartment. She kept staring intently at herself.**

 **The police sirens and the rushed footsteps from outside were finally heard, but Mai didn't seem to notice them as she simply kept looking at everything- the unconscious men, the broken pieces of furniture and decoration, and her bruises- caused by either the men or herself.**

" **This rage? Never again."**

 **Then she fell unconscious like the other men.**

' _ **Don't worry, Mai. Everything will get better, I know it.'**_

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry! I'm still writing on another computer. I tried finishing last week, but either things keep coming up or I feel tired.**

 **I feel like sharing a thought so… here it goes.**

 **Even if we are going through horrible times, we should keep hope and keep pushing forward so that things get better and remember that we are not alone through though times. There will always be someone that cares.**

 **Meh, I'm not a poet, but I think it's good advice :P**

 **You are welcome to share your thoughts. :)**

 **BTW: I'm not planning to make this a 'Mai-sings-all- the-time' fanfiction, but I'll incorporate parts of songs from time to time.**


End file.
